


Five Minutes

by orphan_account



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, propunk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah has been away on business for a few days and is returned to an eager Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of half-assed proof read so I apologize.

The door slammed, rattling the frames against the walls.

It was always the same when she walked into the apartment while angry.

Something hit the floor a beat later but it wasn’t broken. She heard a soft thud as it hit the carpet.

“Sarah?” she called, coming around the corner of the dimly lit home.

“Yeah?” she replied without bothering to look up. She was struggling with her shoes, trying to pull and kick them off at the same time.

“You’ve been drinking,” Rachel concludes though she didn’t seem surprised.

“Yeah, so?”

Rachel shrugged and shook her head.

Sarah’s eyes narrowed as she examined Rachel, watching her lean against the wall in a thin silk robe that revealed her body’s outlines and trace markings. She sucked in her bottom lip, moistening the delicate flesh with her tongue.

“I missed you.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course. You were gone for five days. Why wouldn’t I?” Rachel began, her voice soft and her movements even as she finally greeted her. Her hands slipped around Sarah’s waist and pulled her into a kiss, exploring her mouth as if she had never been there before.

“You _did_ miss me,” Sarah joked, dipping her head to place a gentle kiss on her lips. “Let me just change, ‘kay?”

Rachel was reluctant to move even as Sarah tried to back up; her fingers locked in to the loops of her jeans and tugged her closer instead.

“C’mon,” she pleaded but Rachel didn’t give up. She leaned in and kissed her, holding her for a moment longer.

“There’s no need to change when you’ll be taking them off again,” she stated matter-of-factly, gripping the edges of her jacket and pushing them down her shoulders. It dropped in a thud and it was all the encouragement she needed for Sarah to begin removing the rest of her clothes.

Sarah caressed her shoulder, her fingers slipping beneath the silk fabric but she was met with resistance as Rachel held on.

“Now, now,” she corrected with a grin. “Come. I have something for you,” she gestured, clutching her hand to Sarah’s, tugging her into the bedroom.

“I should go away more often,” she suggested.

“You wouldn’t do that to me.”

“No,” Sarah replied, tugging against Rachel’s arm to draw her near. “No, I wouldn’t, but I would definitely do this,” she admitted and pressed her lips against her neck, her tongue exploring familiar territory. Her teeth scraped softly against her flesh but Rachel was persistent and led Sarah to the bed.

“Patience, my dear,” she cooed, lifting one leg and kneeling on the bed. She followed suit with the other and pulled Sarah along with her. Her hands trailed Sarah’s naked flesh before she leaned back on her heels. She felt her shudder with her touch, refusing the incentive to change locations. “I bet I can get you off within five minutes.”

Sarah’s head tilted, curious, and then hovered her lips closely, connecting the sensitive flesh against hers.

“Y’think that’s a little bold of a challenge?” she asked but Rachel was not deterred.

“If you’re afraid you’ll lose, you don’t have to accept my offer.”

“What do I get if I win?”

“Me,” Rachel answered and Sarah offered a wide grin.

“And if I lose?”

“Then I get you.”

There was a quick look exchanged between the two before they became a mess of legs and arms and touches they hadn’t been able to experience in days. It wasn’t the first or the longest time apart but it always left them hungry each time.

Rachel shifted and encouraged Sarah up to straddle her.

“You didn’t tell me the rules.”

“I don’t have to,” Rachel whispered, nudging Sarah’s leg around until she understood what she wanted.

Sarah’s movements were careful then, strolling up the length of Rachel’s body to find her knees on either side of her head. She didn’t question how the challenge was timed when it suddenly became the least of her worries by the gentle flick of tongue in encouragement. She was already in anticipation, a slight sense of frustration and pent up anger on the cusp of overflowing. Her breath became lost somewhere between her diaphragm and her throat and releasing in an agonizing groan.

The incentive was only the beginning as Rachel experienced the reaction. Her fingers drew slow circles against Sarah’s skin, tracing up her back and clenching on while she rolled her tongue up slit of home. Her breathing became labored as she listened to Sarah’s moans, the vibrations reaching her lips like lightning. It dared her to seek for places left untouched, aggressively tracing her most inner secrets between her legs.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” she groaned. Her fingers slipped through the strawberry blonde of Rachel’s hair with a gentle tug. The muscles in her legs trembled and she tried to control the grinding of her hips but she was only capable of so much.

The difference between a minute and thirty seconds and eternity didn’t seem to matter as she felt that ability disappear.

Sarah leaned her head back, bit her lip, and whimpered. Rachel slowed when she felt the familiar change in alignment and the sound of breath sucked in quickly. She cursed at the depravation and was left to linger in distress, her hips grinding down to right herself. Rachel began again only to repeat the cycle when she got close, taking her back and forth in quick succession.

When Rachel’s tongue returned, circling the wet flesh and finding her way inside before slowly tracing up to her clit, she gently let her teeth lay claim on the button that held so much power. It was enough as her tongue pressed into it, releasing, and finding Sarah in quivers above her as her climax took over.

Her breath was jagged as it entered, jerkily releasing as she exhaled and felt her body stiffen to the fucking and repetitive movements of Rachel’s tongue. Her hands were supporting her back still and she tried to fathom the last few moments but wasn’t able to put the pieces back together. All she knew was her mind floating, returning back to her while she unfurled her body and rolled over on her back.

It took a few moments but finally Sarah’s heart rate began to decline and she was able to turn her head and look at Rachel’s pleased face. Her body had turned and she was tracing small shakes near Sarah’s pelvis, a tickling sensation rolling up her spine.

“How long?”

“I thought you were keeping track,” she answered with a grin as wicked as the witch herself.

“You bitch,” Sarah cooed, leaning forward and kissing her with everything she had left.


End file.
